From U.S. Publication No. 2002/0193166 A1, there is known a constant velocity joint with a ball cage which can be elastically ovalized to such an extent that, when the axes of the ball cage and inner joint part intersect one another approximately perpendicularly and upon contact between a web of the inner joint part and the inner face of the ball cage, the opposed web of the inner joint part is able to pass through an end aperture or the inner joint part is able, via the smallest side projection, to pass through an end aperture of the ball cage or the inner joint part, via the greatest diameter, is able to pass through an end aperture of the ball cage.
With the latter embodiments more particularly, the ball cage has to be subjected to a high degree of deformation which leads to the cage being subjected to a high load, so that, when the load is relieved, a permanent deformation may result.